Inocentes
by Mikii Cullen
Summary: RM Marzo // Un extraño sueño. Una dura verdad. ¡Incoherencias! Demonios, Bella; dame una razón. Por favor. No puedes ir por bicicletas sorteadas por Dios. Basada en el Día de los Inocentes


**Reto Mensual // Marzo**

**Inocentes**

**Disclaimer:** **(Cantando) Que lindo que es soñar; soñar no cuesta nada. Soñar & nada más; con que Crepúsculo es mío (Se rompe una ventana) Ups… Bueno, ¿se comprendió, verdad? x)**

**Edward's POV**

Por fin. Por fin terminó el martirio de estar tres días de caza alejado de Bella. Habíamos ido Emmett, Jasper Esme y yo.

Alice había dicho que iría de compras ese fin de semana y que por eso no nos acompañaría; que iría la semana siguiente. Carlisle iba, pero a última hora, le habían llamaron y tuvo que ir a operar a alguien, por lo que no pudo viajar con nosotros y Rose no fue por que había ido la semana pasada.

No pasó nada especial… no, bueno, sí sucedió, pero no fue algo que me hiciese sentir muy orgulloso...

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba persiguiendo a un león de montaña y de repente, me llegó el pensamiento de Emmett. Este constaba con Rosalie vestida con un traje de cuero que apenas cubría su cuerpo y en su mano tenía un látigo con el cual golpeaba el trasero de Emmett. _

_Traté de bloquear el pensamiento –mientras que perseguía al león- , pero luego me llego el pensamiento de Jasper: Alice en ropa interior intentando cantar ópera –ya le encuentro sentido a unos gritos algo extraños que oí el otro día- _

_Luego Esme cuando jugaba con Carlisle al doctor y a la paciente atrevida. Dios, ¿por qué todos piensan cosas subidas de tono? Lo dejaré en que se organizaron para molestarme. Odio cuando hacen eso._

_Al final, logré bloquearlos. El león dobló a la derecha y yo me quedé como estúpido observándolo mientras corría y de repente…_

_¡¡PAFF!! Árbol. Diablos. Nunca había chocado contra un árbol. Eso fue estúpido. Esperé que Alice no lo haya visto y agradecí que nadie –además de mí- en la familia pudiese leer mentes._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Hoy era lunes y como se ha de hacer, íbamos a ir al instituto. Íbamos camino a casa a las 6.35 AM y estaba nevando. Bella odiaría eso, pero de todas formas la invitaría a jugar a una guerra de bolas de nieve con mis hermanos.

Decidimos prender la radio por que estábamos algo aburridos y se nos prendió en una estación donde estaban dando un noticiero matutino, bastante temprano para ser humanos.

_- Debido a la cantidad de nieve que ha caído, hoy se cancelan las clases en el Instituto Mayor de Forks. Las clases serán suspendidas hasta un nuevo aviso, pero serían más o menos dos días._

_ Ojala que vosotros y los estudiantes aprovechen estos días y no caigáis o hagáis bromas muy pesadas, por que recordad: hoy es Día de los Inocentes…_

Apagamos la radio. Con eso nos bastaba. Hoy no habría clases

- ¡Oh, sí! – celebró Emmett- Jasper te apuesto que no puedes hacerte un busto de nieve resistente sin usar brassier

- No, yo no puedo – _ni loco creas que me haré pechos_ pensó- pero tú tampoco puedes – le desafió

- Oh, te aseguro que sí, hermanito

- Chicos, por favor – les detuvo Esme – no sigan con estas tonterías

- Vamos, Esme. No es nada grave, sólo una apuesta

- Una apuesta de la que no quiero oír más

- Emmett te apuesto $15 a que no consigues que Esme acepte la apuesta – le incitó Jasper

- De acuerdo. Oye Esme…

- No – dijo ella secamente. Esto comenzaba a hacerme gracia

- ¡Pero si no sabías lo que iba a decir! – Emmett dijo ofendido

- Sí sabía, hijo

- Pero si no te dije… ¡significa que también lees mentes! Guau, mamá. Nunca pensé que pudieses hacerlo. – Esme abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Emmett continuó hablando- No, no. Ya se. Edward te dio de su poder. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo lo hace?

- Emmett – dije. Tenía que explicarle que lo que iba a decir era muy obvio

- Edward – dijo con voz maléfica - ¡¡dame poder!!

- Emmett – traté de detenerle

- Venga, Edward. No seas tacaño. Dame poder; te daré $50

Ya veía la casa a lo lejos. Dejaría a los chicos y luego iría por Bella

- Emmett, mira: nuestra casa

- Uhh… - dijo como niño pequeño- Vamos, apresura el coche. Ya quiero _encontrarme _con Rose – comenzó a imaginar unas cosas obscenas de él y Rose teniendo sexo

Ugh. ¿Por qué Emmett siempre pensaba en sexo? Era realmente desagradable

- Tranquilo, hermano – dijo Jasper – me vas a pegar tus deseos…

- ¡¡Rose!! ¡¡Cariño ya llegué!!

Emmett se bajó del coche y partió a su "encuentro" con Rosalie. Bueno, el sentimiento de estar con su amada lo comprendía, pero yo no era tan… _cercano _a Bella

Nos bajamos y saludé a mis hermanos y a mi padre. Luego de conversar unos minutos –con suerte tres porque hablamos a velocidad vampírica-, subí a mi Volvo y me fui a casa de Bella

Al llegar, la nieve seguía cayendo suave y delicadamente. La nieve, de algún modo, me recordaba a Bella. Delicada, especial, frágil, _eterna_. Sí, porque aunque no lo admitiera, yo convertiría a Bella. Era muy egoísta como para dejar que muriera.

Entré por su ventana – siempre abierta para mí- y ahí estaba un ángel durmiendo. Ya fuese si dormía, riera, estuviese enfadada, hiciera multiplicaciones, viera Romeo y Julieta, leyera Orgullo y Prejuicio o estuviese aburrida, siempre se veía guapa, y cada día más.

Eran ya las 07.00 AM y todavía podría gozar de un poco de lo que Bella hablase dormida

- Vamos, Edward… ¡Empújala! ¡Empújala!

¿Empujar? ¿A quién? ¿Qué estaría soñando?

- Sabes, siempre creí que me llevarías a Francia a una cena romántica por ser tú – en eso no se equivocaba. Yo ya estaba planeando el viaje-, pero ¡Dios! Venir a Venecia a tirar gente al agua es genial

Oh. Ya entendía a quien tenía que empujar. Nunca esperé así un sueño de Bella, pero bueno… me hacia gracia. Quizás algún día podría invitar a Emmett –y a Bella porque por lo que decía le encantaba- a arrojar gente al agua por allá. No me parecía mala idea

De pronto oí un bostezo: Bella había despertado.

- Buenos días, amor

- Hola Edward – me acerqué y le besé la frente – Vete a casa. Nos vemos en el instituto – ya se comenzaba a levantar

- Oh; no, no, no. No vas a ir a la escuela

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es hoy algún día especial que haya olvidado? ¿O algo así?

- En realidad, no. Hoy es día de los Inocentes, pero nada especial. De todas formas, han cancelado el instituto más o menos dos días porque ha nevado

- Hurra por mí – dijo mientras se volvía a recostar – me siento tan emocionada porque haya nevado. Creo que ya no podía aguantar más porque sucediese eso – dijo con voz monótona. Eso me hizo gracia y me no pude aguantar no reír

- Te amo, Bella – me acerqué y besé sus labios – pero ¿por qué no aprovechas que no hay clases y duermes un poco más? Noté que tenías sueños muy interesantes en Italia – dije mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace unos minutos

- Ni que lo digas y sabes, creo que dormiré. Hasta como las diez – subió al máximo las mantas, dobló un poco las piernas, acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Yo me puse a su lado y comencé a tararear su nana. A los pocos minutos Bella estaba durmiendo y yo decidí quedarme a su lado más tiempo.

Sentí como Charlie preparaba sus cosas y al rato se iba. Como no iba a estar, decidí que "raptaría" a Bella –a su voluntad- y la llevaría a mi hogar.

La última vez que había nevado en Forks y que nosotros hubiésemos estado "juntos", fue cuando tuvo el accidente con Tyler y por eso, mi mente trabajaba arduamente para hacer planes para divertir a Bella en mi casa; por ejemplo que todos – incluyendo a Rose si ella lo deseaba- compartiésemos frente a la chimenea mientras Bella tomaba un chocolate caliente o que saliésemos e hiciésemos una guerra de bolas de nieve –pero más despacio por estar Bella-. Quizás podía ser chicos contra chicas o por parejas. Fuera como fuere, sería divertido.

Quizás hasta Alice podría pedirle a Charlie si Bella podía quedarse a una "pijamada" con Alice y Rosalie. Sería interesante. Humm… hablaría con Alice de ello.

Pasaban ya las horas y habían dado las 09.59 AM. Le haría cosquillas –le pondría un dedo en la cintura o algo similar- a Bella por el "retraso" que _debería_ tener, pero de todas formas, a las diez en punto despertó. Que puntal de su parte

- Hola otra vez

- Humm… Hola

- ¿Por qué tan dubitativa?

- Por que tuve un sueño _demasiado_ extraño, ¿sabes? – Le hice una mueca para que continuase contándome- Bueno, era un concurso de TV y el conductor era Dios

- Sí, es extraño – demasiado para ser sincero

- Y bueno, Edward… Termino contigo – Estaba atónito y creí que lo más razonable era actuar como si me hiciese gracia. ¿Bella terminaba conmigo? ¿Y así de fugaz?

- Que buena broma, Bella. Creíste que caería – dije, luego rompí a falsas carcajadas

- Edward, esto no es una broma. Termino contigo. Aquí y ahora – la observé y tenía el rostro serio. Al parecer era verdad

- Este… Supongo que si deseas hacerlo, está bien, pero tengo el derecho de saber porqué

- Todo está relacionado con el sueño – Oh, genial. Ahora Bella era fiel creyente de los sueños – Verás, el primer concurso que hacía Dios era como de un "llame ya". Él decía algo como…

_**Flash Back Al Sueño**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_- Habéis de llamar al número "123-456-777" – animaba Dios- y marcar "666". Luego, las operadoras llamarán a veinte personas para haceros la pregunta secreta. Si contestáis bien, os ganáis una bicicleta marca "Azul" __**(Nótese que todo esto es inventado)**_

_Guau. Siempre creí que Dios era alguien más reservado y tranquilo, quizás alguna que otra vez iba a una fiesta de alguien –quizás de San Pedro o similares- pero ¡que condujese un programa! Eso sí que era impresionante._

_- La pregunta de este programa es "¿La canción 'Smooth Criminal'; es de Michel Jackson, Britney Spears o Madonna? – continuó Él diciendo en un tono muy alegre. Definitivamente era algo muy fácil._

_Decidí llamar, quizás la suerte me visitaba y me daba la bicicleta. Sé que soy muy patosa, pero quizás podía andar con Edward, venderla o dársela a algún chico con pocos recursos económicos. ¿Quién sabe?_

_Luego de marcar al número, apretar "666" y que algún mensaje de voz me diese las gracias, corté._

_De pronto, como a los cinco minutos, sonó mi móvil_

_- ¿Hola?_

_- Conteste la pregunta y gane una bicicleta: La canción "Smooth Criminal"; es de ¿Michel Jackson, Britney Spears o Madonna? Tiene 60 segundos para contestar desde… ¡YA!_

_- ¡Michel Jackson! _

_- Bella Swan, ¡Ganaste! _

_- ¡Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Ganéééééééé! – y cuando ya me di cuenta, estaba corriendo en círculos con las manos en el aire –una actitud bastante "Emmett-tista" por cierto-_

_- La bicicleta te la daré en unos minutos, en mi oficina. Nos vemos allá, Bella_

_- Claro, Sr. Dios. Le veo en unos minutos, pero ¿cómo llego?_

_- Ohh… tranquila. Primero que nada, siéntete libre de tutearme, segundo, dime Dios y tercero, la oficina está desde la tienda de recuerdos, a la derecha y sigues por el pasillo. La puerta con el cartel de "Todopoderoso" que tiene luces que parpadean, es mi oficina. ¡Hasta luego! – y cortó_

_No pude evitar reír. ¿Por qué lo hice? De eso no estaba segura, pero bueno, tenía claro de que estaba muy feliz._

_Al rato, decidí seguir las instrucciones de Dios. Caminé hacia… Demonios. ¿Dónde estaba la tienda de recuerdos? ¡Pero que bien! Tenía como llegar a la oficina de Dios, pero no como encontrar la tienda de recuerdos. _

_De pronto, vi a Marilyn Monroe caminando un poco más adelante donde yo estaba. Este lugar era extraño; demasiado para ser verdad, pero en fin… decidí ir a preguntarle donde estaba la tienda de recuerdos y fui hacia ella_

_- ¿Señorita Monroe? Soy Bella Swan y le quería hacer unas preguntas_

_- ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo llegan los periodistas hasta acá? – Susurró para ella, pero yo alcancé a oír – de seguro que inventaron algún tipo de máquina para venir. Arg… - siguió murmullando para ella_

_- No, no. No soy periodista ni nada – le avisé – Lo que sucede, es que me he ganado un premio y he de ir a la oficina de Dios y no sé como llegar a la tienda de recuerdos y quería saber si UD me podría ayudar – le sonreí para ver si eso me ayudaba a convencerla_

_- Discúlpame, querida. ¡Claro que te puedo ayudar! Lo que has de hacer es ir por allá – apuntó a un pasillo – y allí hay un café y al lado está la tienda de recuerdos_

_- Valla, muchísimas gracias – y me marché_

_Caminé por el pasillo ya mencionado y sí, llegué a un café. Me impresionó ver a Bram Stocker –creador de "Drácula" – tomándose un capuchino. Sentí unas inmensas ganas de "atacarle" con preguntas sobre su libro. Tenía algo de resentimiento contra él: había echo que los vampiros se viesen como unos "malditos chupa sangres" y en realidad no era tan así. Quizá los Volturi bebiesen sangre humana y todo eso, pero también estaban los vampiros buenos como los Cullen. Además, el sol no les mataba y no sólo salían de noche; sin contar lo del ajo y esas cosas _

_En mi opinión, había dicho _demasiadas_ mentiras sobre los vampiros y engañado a muchas personas con eso. Al final, no todos sabían lo que yo sabía de los vampiros, pero tampoco era justo que la gente creyese todo eso sólo porque él y Hollywood lo hubiesen dicho, ¿no?_

_Decidí no hacer esperar más a Dios y dejar de lado el "discurso" que quería decirle a Stocker; así que recordé lo que me había dicho el Todopoderoso y partí a su oficina._

_Tal como él lo había mencionado, su oficina tenía un cartel con luces que parpadeaban que decían "Todopoderoso". Golpeé tres veces la puerta y escuché un "pase"; así que entré_

_- ¡Bella, querida! – Dios me saludó con un abrazo - ¿Cómo estás? Veo que te ha sido difícil encontrar me oficina – yo asentí - ¡Ho! Pero no importa _

_- Este… supongo que no, si UD lo dice_

_- Bueno, Isabella, siéntate_

_- Bella, por favor – dije mientras me sentaba_

_El rompió a reír_

_- Disculpa, querida. Lo había olvidado – se disculpó – Bueno, quiero decirte algo importante antes de darte tu "bici" – él también se sentó_

_- Este… bueno – por más que quería mi tomar mi bicicleta e irme, no le podía negar algo a Dios, ¿no?_

_- He visto tu comportamiento con tus amigos en Forks, el favor que le has hecho a tu madre, Renée, alegrar el día a día de Edward y los otros Cullen y tantas otras cosas buenas que has hecho_

_- No creo que sea algo tan especial_

_- ¡Oh! Pero claro que lo es y por eso te quería pedir un favor_

_¿Dios pidiéndole un favor a una humana tan simple como yo? ¿Que me pediría? ¿Qué rezase todos los días? ¿Qué cantase en el coro de la Iglesia? Supuse que nada importante_

_- Quiero que te conviertas en monja_

_- ¿¡QUÉ!? – eso fue lo que menos había esperado_

_- Sí, exacto. Conviértete en monja_

_- ¡Pero yo quiero convertirme en vampiresa! – protesté cómo niña pequeña_

_- Bueno, yo muchas veces he deseado ser humano o tener más días de vacaciones, ¿pero no todos podemos ser o tener lo que queramos, verdad?_

_- Edward dijo que me convertiría si me casaba con él y yo no me quiero casar, pero va a convertirme si lo hago. Él quiere no convertirme, pero si casarse conmigo; así que si lo hago, me convierte. Tampoco tengo que hacer lo que deseo gratis y es justo, ¿no?_

_- Bella, Bella, pequeña – dijo como si me consolara – Temo decirte esto, pero si no te conviertes en monja, un día estarás caminando y te tropezarás con tu agujeta y odio decirte esto, pero morirás_

_- Seré patosa, ¡pero no llego a tanto!_

_- Cosas de la vida_

_- Edward me salvaría de caer. Él ya ha torcido el destino muchas veces. Ya sabes lo que sucedió con lo del accidente con Tyler o lo que debió haber ocurrido en Port Angeles_

_- Es que no llegaría porque te hubiese estado comprando de regalo sorpresa un coche nuevo_

_- Con que un coche, ¿eh? ¿Qué marca y modelo era?_

_- Ya te dije que era sorpresa_

_- ¡Oh! Pero que rayos si se supone que igual moriría – "y también ya arruinaste la sorpresa, por si no te diste cuenta" protesté en mi fuero interno _

_- No me gusta arruinar las sorpresas_

_- ¡Ugh! – no pude evitar golpearme la frente con la palma de la mano_

_- Vamos, Bella. Conviértete en monja. Tus amigos te podrán visitar, no te casarás y cuando estés anciana, Edward te convertirá porque no te dejará ir. De todos modos tienes lo que deseas – dijo con una sonrisa de esas estilo comercial de pasta dental_

_- Humm… Sabes, no es mala idea. Me convertiré en monja_

_- Bien hecho, Bella – me dio un "dame cinco"_

_- Por cierto, quiero mi bicicleta_

_- Era una broma_

_- Quiero mi maldita bicicleta. Gaste dinero de mi móvil_

_- Las llamadas aquí son gratis_

_- Oh, bueno… entonces UD hizo como si tuviese un programa_

_- El programa es de verdad, lo de la bicicleta era broma – me interrumpió él_

_- Vale, vale. ¿Entonces UD hizo lo de la bicicleta para que yo le llamase; para que viniese a hablar con UD sobre eso de ser monja?_

_- Exacto. Eres muy lista y por cierto, recuerda que has de terminar con Edward pronto ya que… bueno, ya sabes, las monjas son solteras y bla bla bla. Sabes el cuento, es muy típico_

_- Humm… Bueno ¿ya me puedo ir?_

_- Sí. Un gusto hablar contigo, Bella. ¡Adiós!_

_- Hasta pronto_

_**Fin Flash Back Sueño**_

**Edward's POV**

- Así que… termino contigo – dijo ella sonriendo

- Bien, espera – dije mientras mi mente procesaba todo lo que Bella me había contado – Entonces… ¿terminamos?

- Sí, exacto

- Estoy soltero

- ¿Cuál es la parte difícil de todo esto, Edward? ¿Necesitas que te dé sinónimos y explicaciones?

- Yo… O sea… Digo… Me refiero a que…

- Bueno, mientras sigues con eso, me iré a inscribir al convento de Port Angeles – ella se levantó de la cama

- ¿Qué? ¿Y qué sucederá con Charlie, Alice, Esme o quién sea?

- Lo tendrán que aceptar tal como los familiares del resto de los sacerdotes y monjas lo han hecho. Bueno, si me disculpas, me iré a bañar – sacó ropa y se fue al cuarto de baño

Entonces, en el sueño, Dios le había dicho a Bella que se convirtiera en monja para no morir; por que yo no estaría debido a que le compraría un coche a Bella, pero hay algo que no calza en el puzzle…

Yo no pensaba comprarle un coche aún –no sin su consentimiento-. Por lo qué eso debería pasar en un tiempo más –ya sean meses o años-… O quizás… Sólo si… Si convertía a Bella ahora ya, aun que se tropezase con su agujeta, no moriría ¡porque sería una de nosotros!

Era una idea genial. Bella no se convertiría en monja, yo la tendría para siempre, no moriría, a Charlie no le daría un infarto porque su hija sería monja y mi familia no entraría en depresión porque Bella no podría estar con nosotros. ¡Era un plan perfecto!

De pronto oí que Bella había salido del baño y venía a su cuarto

- ¿Aún sigues aquí? – preguntó

- Si estoy aquí es porque sí estoy – eso era lógico, ¿no?

- Ah… - suspiró

- Pero, Bella, ¿Aún me amas?

- Humm… Sí, pero seguiré el consejo que Dios me dio

- Tengo una idea para ello – me miró con curiosidad - ¿Qué tal si te convierto ahora ya en mi hogar? No tendrías que pasar por monja ya que, aunque te tropezaras, no morirías; aparte, yo no te compraría un coche sin tu consentimiento

- ¡Oh, Edward! Me parece una idea genial, pero sabes algo

- ¿Humm?

- ¡¡¡Nunca tuve ese sueño!!! Feliz día de los Inocentes – dijo sonriente

- Ay, Bella – dije para luego suspirar – que susto me has dado

- Y decías que no podía actuar bien

- Ohh… ahora tengo claro que actúas mejor que quien quieras – corrí hacia ella, la acerqué a mi y la besé

- Te amo – le dije

- Yo también te amo – me volvió a besar

- ¿Vienes a mi casa? Tengo un par de ideas de que podríamos hacer hoy con mi familia

- Me parece genial – me sonrió

- También has tu bolso. Le diré a Alice que te invite a dormir

- Vale; pero ayúdame – comenzó a sacar el bolso y comenzamos a hacerlo

- Y lo del sueño… ¿Lo inventaste tú?

- Mientras que te lo decía – se puso a reír. Ahora que teníamos la verdad en frente, era cómico

- ¿La idea de convertirme ahora sigue en pie? – preguntó ilusionada e inocentemente

- No

- Que malo eres

Seguimos haciendo el bolso en silencio y cuando estuvo bajamos. Bella tomó desayuno y lavó las cosas.

- Oye, amor… ¿Quieres que te regale una bicicleta? – dije mientras tomaba el bolso de Bella para marcharnos

Ella rió

- Oh, no. Gracias – cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros.

o O º O o

**Bueno, bueno. Aquí está el primer Reto Mensual. ¿Qué opinan? Este el primer fic de humor que **_**publico**_**. Ya estoy escribiendo uno, pero aún no lo publico, por lo que este se podría clasificar como el primero. Así que… espero sus opiniones. **

**Besos**

**Atte.- Mikii Cullen**


End file.
